Timeline of the Infinity-Gauntlet (Earth-199999)
=Possession of the Infinity-Stones= Power-Stone possession Early in the life of Earth-199999, the Power-Singularity, along with the other five Infinity-Singularities, were forged into their current-forms by the combined efforts of Eternity, Infinity, Death, and Entropy, creating the Power-Stone and the other five Infinity-Stones. The Celestial known as Eson the Searcher is the earliest possessor of the Power-Stone after its' creation, using it to create a weapon known as the Potentia-Stave and using it to destroy entire worlds. At some point, Eson must have been killed and the Potentia-Stave destroyed to retrieve the stone within, coming into the possession of the Nine Powers; they attempted to channel the energies of the Power-Stone as a group, but were disintegrated by the gem's might. The Power-Stone eventually came into the possession of the native civilization of Morag, who placed the stone in the Orb of Morag and experimented on harnessing the gem's energies. Entropy, one of the Cosmic-Entities, later used the Orb to destroy the civilization to prevent them from using the stone's power any further. The Orb would remain in the hidden vault for millennia until it was found by Star-Lord (Peter Quill) during one of the periods where Morag's global ocean would recede and allow access to the stone's hiding place. Quill would shortly lose the Orb to Korath the Pursuer of the Kree Empire, regain it after a brief scuffle, and then make his escape from Morag. After arriving on Xandar, Star-Lord went to sell the Orb to the Broker, who has commissioned him on the behalf of the Collector to retrieve it, until the deal was cancelled after he found out Ronan was coming for the Power-Stone. Afterwards, the Orb switched hands several times between Star-Lord and Gamora several times while fighting over its' possession while Rocket Raccoon and Groot were attempting to kidnap him for Yondu's bounty, and he lost it to the Nova Corps when the group were arrested for their crimes and the Orb was placed in storage in the Kyln's impound after they were imprisoned. The Orb was retrieve by the newly-formed Guardians during their escape from the Kyln and was watched over by them as they traveled to sell the Orb to the Collector on Knowhere. Order of possession *Ancient history **Eternity, Infinity, Death, and Entropy {Power-Singularity} **Eson the Searcher of the Potentia-Stave {Potentia-Stave} **The Nine Powers as a group **Unknown possessors of the Orb of Morag {Orb of Morag} **Entropy the Power-Stone to destroy the Morag civilization {Orb of Morag} *Retrieval from Morag {Orb of Morag} **Star-Lord (Peter Quill) {1st possession} **Korath the Pursuer **Star-Lord {2nd possession} *Events on Xandar {Orb of Morag} **The Broker **Star-Lord {3rd possession} **Gamora {1st possession} **Star-Lord {4th possession} **Gamora {2nd possession} **Star-Lord {5th possession} **Nova Corps {1st possession} ***Kyln guards *Journey to Knowhere **Guardians of the Galaxy {Orb of Morag} ***Star-Lord {6th possession} ***Gamora {3rd possession} ***Star-Lord {7th possession} ***Drax the Destroyer ***Star-Lord {8th possession} **Tivan Group ***The Collector (Taneleer Tivan) {Orb of Morag} ***Carina Space-Stone possession Early in the life of Earth-199999, the Space-Singularity, along with the other five Infinity-Singularities, were forged into their current-forms by the combined efforts of Eternity, Infinity, Death, and Entropy, creating the Space-Stone and the other five Infinity-Stones. Order of possession *Eternity, Infinity, Death, and Entropy {Space-Singularity} *Unknown possessors of the Tesseract Time-Stone possession Early in the life of Earth-199999, the Time-Singularity, along with the other five Infinity-Singularities, were forged into their current-forms by the combined efforts of Eternity, Infinity, Death, and Entropy, creating the Time-Stone and the other five Infinity-Stones. Order of possession *Eternity, Infinity, Death, and Entropy {Time-Singularity} Mind-Stone possession Early in the life of Earth-199999, the Time-Singularity, along with the other five Infinity-Singularities, were forged into their current-forms by the combined efforts of Eternity, Infinity, Death, and Entropy, creating the Time-Stone and the other five Infinity-Stones. Order of possession *Eternity, Infinity, Death, and Entropy {Mind-Singularity} Soul-Stone possession Early in the life of Earth-199999, the Soul-Singularity, along with the other five Infinity-Singularities, were forged into their current-forms by the combined efforts of Eternity, Infinity, Death, and Entropy, creating the Soul-Stone and the other five Infinity-Stones. The history of the Soul-Stone, compared to the other five Infinity-Stones, is completely unknown, until at some point in the distant past it was hidden on the planet, Vormir. After being banished to Vormir by the Tesseract, the Red-Skull (Johann Schmidt) became the StoneKeeper, an immortal guardian forced to watch over the Soul-Stone, informing whoever came in search of the gem on the sacrifices required to obtain it. Thanos the Mad-Titan then became the possessor of the Soul-Stone, along with the other Infinity-Stones, after gaining the information from his daughter, Gamora, and adding the rock to his Infinity-Gauntlet. Order of possession *Eternity, Infinity, Death, and Entropy {Soul-Singularity} *Unknown possessors the stone in the temple on Vormir *StoneKeeper (Johann Schmidt) guardian *The Mad-Titan (Thanos) Reality-Stone possession Early in the life of Earth-199999, the Reality-Singularity, along with the other five Infinity-Singularities, were forged into their current-forms by the combined efforts of Eternity, Infinity, Death, and Entropy, creating the Reality-Stone and the other five Infinity-Stones. The history of the Reality-Stone after its' creation is largely unknown, aside from the fact that several millennia ago the gem first came to be possessed by Malekith, King of the Dark-Elves. Order of possession *Eternity, Infinity, Death, and Entropy {Reality-Singularity} *Malekith the Accursed of the Aether Category:Infinity-Gauntlet timelines